Foreign Attraction
by FanficzGrl
Summary: Sakura is madly in love with her school's starred athlete, Eriol. When she finds out that her best friend, Tomoyo has a crush on him too, she decides to leave the love triange. Later she meets Li and Li falls for her but who does Sakura love?
1. Prologue

Hi! This if Fanficzgrl here...this if my first CCS fic and I hope you all will enjoy it! Please give me loads of feedback cuz I luv reading ur reviews! The more the better. Please enjoy! Warning: This is a S+S fic!  
  
Foreign Attraction  
  
Summary:  
  
Sakura is madly in love with Eriol, the leader of her school's track and field team, but she finds out that Tomoyo, her best friend, is also deeply in love with him too. Sadly, Sakura decides to escape the love triangle and takes a vacation to Hong Kong where she meets Syaoran Li. Syaoran soon falls in love with Sakura, but Sakura still loves Eriol. What will happen?  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" the Tomoeda cheerleading squad cried out as they cheered for their school's famous track and field team. Some waved their pompoms around while others flipped their batons brilliantly into the air, creating twirls in the sky. Sakura Kinomoto was the talented leader of the excited cheerleading squad.  
  
It was a warm Friday afternoon in Tomoeda, with the sun shattering its radiance amongst the runners. A slight breeze whistled pass while the runners as they got ready for the long distance running race. The crowd on both sides of the fields cheered and whistled for their favorite athlete. Amongst the crowd, a quiet girl with long black hair, shaped into curls, sat calmly with sparkling eyes gazing admiringly at Tomoeda's track and field team leader, Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol was the most popular boy in the entire high school. Being 18 years old, he had a strong and good looking build as well as eyes that filled with wisdom. His blue hair shone to the sunlight making him look even more handsome. Eriol was also very smart in his academics, despite being a starred athlete, making him an even dreamier boyfriend to have. However, he's still single, with many girl fans, but the only girls that he happens to hang around with are Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Ready! Get set! Go!" the caller called aloud as he let out a blow from his gun. All the racers that were previously lined up behind the start line got to their feet and sprinted across the fields. Loud cheers filled the air as the runners tried their best to win the race.  
  
"Taking the lead is our young racer, Eriol Hiragizawa from Tomoeda High, and following close behind is Takani Korashini, track and field leader from Raikani High School. Seems like our two team leaders have gotten themselves into an one on one race," the loud speaker spoke from above.  
  
"GO ERIOL! GO ERIOL!" the Tomoeda cheerleaders cried aloud, all excited. Amongst team, Sakura Kinomoto was screaming the loudest of them all. Eriol gave a sharp glance at Sakura who was almost shouting from the tops of her lungs, and smiled. As he neared the finishing line, he suddenly picked up a sudden jolt of speed and surpassed Takani, beating him first to the finishing line.  
  
"Hooray!!!" the loud crowd cheered as they threw things into the air. There were popcorn, chip bags, soda cans, and all sorts of different items that you could hardly ever imagine, flying through the air. The rest of the track and field team hurried over to Eriol and gave him praises and congratulations. Lots of people hugged him and all the girls crowded around him, holding their notebooks up for his autographs. The cheerleading squad hurried over and waved their pompoms and batons around, as a sign of admiration for their school team. The team picked Eriol up and tossed him up into the air.  
  
From faraway, Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura and smiled sweetly as she looked up at Eriol. Eriol gave a glance at Sakura and both her and Tomoyo and smiled widely. When he finally got back down to his feet, he walked over to his two friends where they congratulated him.  
  
"O my god Eriol! You were so great!" Sakura cried with pride, her emerald green eyes shimmering with admiration.  
  
Sakura was also one of the most popular girls in Tomoeda High. Although she didn't fancy fashionable clothes or makeup, she was still very pretty with her beautiful brown hair and attractive smile. She was rather slim and performed better in sports than many other guys. On the other hand, her best friend, Tomoyo, was also a little angel too, with her large violet colored eyes. However, Tomoyo was more shy and quiet compared to Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo blushed scarlet as Eriol grinned to Sakura's comment. "Yea Eriol, you were great!" Tomoyo added in with another blush.  
  
Eriol smiled, "Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
Soon the judge asked Eriol to go up to the stage to retrieve his gold medal and the school's trophy. The crowd cheered in chaos. As Eriol got back off stage, he gave another stare at Sakura and winked at her before he got back into the school to change. Sakura blushed hard and dropped her head down when she saw the killing wink. Tomoyo also blushed and turned away.  
  
"Eriol, stop killing the girls!" one of the jealous guys cried as they shoved him back into the changing rooms.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo too retired to the girls' changing rooms where Sakura got out of her cheerleading outfit and into her regular clothes. She took out a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans and dressed herself into them.  
  
"Ohh...Tomoyo, did you see that? Eriol winked at us! He's so dreamy!" Sakura sighed as she gave a twirl and sat down onto a bench in the middle of the girl's changing rooms.  
  
"Don't you think so too Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um..Oh..he's alright," Tomoyo said as she blushed again.  
  
"Well, I think he's terrific!" Sakura cried aloud, clapping her hands together. Tomoyo stared into Sakura's eyes to look for traces of emotions and then whispered softly, "Umm...Sakura, do you like Eriol?"  
  
Sakura looked down and blushed furiously for she knew that deep down inside, her affections for Eriol were growing rapidly.  
  
"I...uh.." Sakura stuttered, still unable to make any eye contact with anyone.  
  
Tomoyo bored her eyes into Sakura's and could pick out the answer at once, for the truth was unanimous. Passions of love spoke out from Sakura's eyes. It was unquestionable; Sakura loved Eriol.  
  
"Sakura loves Eriol too.what am I going to do?" Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
Just then, Sakura spoke up and disturbed Tomoyo's thought.  
  
"Hey why don't we get Eriol and we could all go out for an ice cream?" Sakura suggested, pulling herself away from the embarrassing topic.  
  
A little surprised, but still liking the suggestion, Tomoyo answered "Yes".  
  
The trio walked to an ice cream parlor where each of them bought their favorite flavored ice creams. The two girls tried paying for their own ice creams but Eriol had insisted on paying, claiming that the treat was on him. In the end, both girls relented and thanked Eriol for his offer. After the three finished their ice creams, they all headed back to their homes. Tomoyo's house was closest and so Sakura and Eriol decided to walk her home first. At the entrance of the Daidouji mansion, the two said their goodbyes to Tomoyo and headed away. The two talked and laughed their way out, leaving Tomoyo still standing by the entrance watching over them.  
  
"Bye Sakura..Bye Eriol..." Tomoyo said in a soft tone with watery eyes. She made a little waving gesture with her hands and headed back into her mansion.  
  
***********  
  
So, that was the prologue! Liked it? Hated it? Have any suggestions? Feel free to contact me through reviews..haha..Anyways, please give reviews since I just LOVE hearing comments from you! Any comments are okay! So anyway, hope you liked my fic so far...that's just the beginning though, but I hope it was satisfying. Toodles! 


	2. Tomoyo's Diary

Thank you to all those who reviewed *sobs* I feel so happy that you are enjoying this fic..although there aren't still a lot of reviews..*sigh* please do review!!! They are the support I get from you to allow me continue writing!!! This is my first CCS fic and I hope you'll like it!  
  
Foreign Attraction  
  
Chapter One: Tomoyo's diary  
  
Tomoyo opened the doors to her grand mansion. Her house was warmly decorated and showed evidence of luxury but however, all these failed to please her. She didn't care for all the money her mother makes, she didn't care for all the house designs...what she cared for was Eriol only. She loved him too dearly. Tomoyo walked up the snake of stairs that led to her room and opened her bedroom door. It opened to a beautiful, velvet colored, decorated room. In the middle of the room, a purple canopy bed laid peacefully being surrounded, either sides, by two little drawers that carried a little lamp on top of it. Tomoyo took off her coat and placed it tidily on a coat hanger. She walked over to her desk and stared at a closed book: her diary. It was a diary that she had started keeping after she met Eriol. She had wanted to write down everything about Eriol and her, she had wanted to preserve her happy moments with Eriol even though there weren't many. Even the smallest details, she had recorded. Tomoyo opened the book to the first page..it had read.  
  
September 1st,  
  
School started today. I was happy to see Sakura at school again after the holidays. Everyone was very nice. Today we had a new student in our class...his name was Eriol Hiragizawa. The first instant he came into the room, I sensed something strong about him, something attracting. His eyes automatically pierced through my soul. The feeling was much too hard to describe...it was almost like love at first sight. He smiled over at Sakura and me. It was amazing...  
  
Tomoyo stared down at her own written words and smiled trying to remember the details of that day's memories he had left behind her. Then she flipped a few pages and read on.  
  
May 5th,  
  
Today Sakura asked Eriol to be friends with us and he had sheepishly agreed. I've always admired Sakura and how she was always so straightforward. On the other hand, for some reason, I tend to keep things to myself and confine my feelings. Each day my feelings towards him grow stronger and stronger, making it harder and harder to conceal by the minute. Each time I see him walking past me, my eyes would automatically follow to where he's going and always be captivated by his handsome smile. I think I will have to tell him my feelings eventually. However, I guess I'll just have to let my heart beat my mind before action.  
  
The feelings came back to Tomoyo as she tried to keep them from raging inside her. She had loved Eriol too much.  
  
September 3rd, Today is my birthday, I was so happy to see everyone attend my birthday party, especially him..Sakura was of course here and it was always her who had made my birthdays so happy to pass by. I could still remember her being by my side through thick and thin; she would always be there, bringing smiles to my face. This year was even more special because Eriol was here. He and Sakura, together, bought me a huge teddy bear. It was so kawaii! Those large black eyes, and the cuddly body! I loved it so much, especially because it was given to me by the two most important people of my life. I wanted to thank them so much!  
  
Happy memories came back as Tomoyo as she continued to flip the pages.  
  
February 6th,  
Today was awful. Sakura fell down while doing a somersault in mid air when cheering for Eriol's track and field team. She had jumped off the human pyramid and landed on her sides when a sudden shout from behind startled her. She had scraped her legs and broken an arm. Eriol seemed awfully worried..a little too worried if you ask me, but then I guess he was just caring for Sakura like a friend (WHAT AM I THINKING?! IT'S NOT AS IF I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND?!)  
  
"He did care for Sakura a lot," Tomoyo thought to herself, tears building behind her eyes as she continued on reading.  
  
July 22nd,  
I don't know if I'm being overly sensitive, but I'm having a feeling that Sakura has feelings for Eriol too. I should have told Sakura about my passion for him earlier, it seems as if I'm betraying my own friend now. But I could never have thought that Sakura would fall for a boy?! She was always like a tomboy. Many boys had asked her out before but she rejected each and every one of them..but I guess it's because this is Eriol we're talking here. She's beginning to blush in his presence every time...just like me when I first discovered my feelings for him....this is SO CONFUSING!!!  
  
A drop of ripened tear fell onto the page, splotching the ink. Tomoyo brushed away the tears from her face and cleaned her tearstained cheeks as she forced a smile on her face and continued writing for today's entry.  
  
August 24th,  
Today, Eriol won the track and field championship. He was so good! Sakura cheered loudly for him and he picked up a sudden pace as if Sakura had given him the sudden power of agility. He laid several glances on her, I think their relationship is definitely growing stronger...  
  
Another tear splotched the newly written words that she had just written down.  
  
Today, Sakura made a few good comments about him, which kind of tells me that she loves him. I had asked her finally today, if she had loved him, but the only answer she gave me was a blush..  
  
"Tomoyo!" a voice trilled off from downstairs; it was Tomoyo's mother. "It's time for dinner now! Come down here now sweetie!"  
  
Tomoyo quickly closed her diary and placed it safely in her drawers, her secrets and feelings were all kept in that drawer...that drawer, in which no one was to trespass...  
  
A/N: Sorry this was a short update, I was planning to attach another part to this chapter but I've decided to split it into two chapters instead. Please give me LOTS of comments since I want to know if this fic is worth continuing. If I see this fic isn't doing too well then, I will just work on my other fics first...so PLEASE SUPPORT "FOREIGN ATTRACTION!!!" I'll try to update faster! Now go on....leave a review!!!!! Pretty please!? 


	3. The Audition

Please review! Not a lot of people seem to be reviewing this story! Sigh! Please tell me if this fic is worth continuing because if it's not I might consider taking it down since it was intended as a trial. It's my first CCS fic so please support it! Well anyways, fresh from the computer, I deliver to you, Foreign Attraction, Chapter 2!  
  
Foreign Attraction  
  
Chapter 2: The Audition  
  
"Arigatou Eriol," Sakura thanked as she stepped into her house's entrance. Eriol had just walked her back home. Although Sakura's house was no mansion like Tomoyo's, but it was still very decent and house welcoming. There was always a warm feeling surrounding the place; whenever you are near it, you feel attracted to go in there and just to say hello to whoever the owner of the house was.  
  
"It's alright," Eriol replied as he turned to leave, "Hey, don't you and Tomoyo have an audition tomorrow for the school's choir?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura answered back a little awkwardly; she had not wanted to participate in it if it weren't for Tomoyo's request. " Tomoyo asked me to go with her since she's nervous when she's singing in front of a large group."  
  
Sakura let out a sigh and turned to retire home when Eriol cried out, "Don't worry Sakura! No matter how you do tomorrow, I will always be there to cheer you on!"  
  
Sakura smiled widely at her friend's encouragement, "Thank you for consoling me Eriol!"  
  
Eriol smiled back, faintly showing his set of pearly whites and called back, "No problem! I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sakura entered into her house and closed the door behind her. As she did, she leaned her back against it, letting out a deep sigh, "Eriol's the best."  
  
Suddenly Touya popped his head into the room, "So it's you squirt? And to think I had thought it was a burglar."  
  
He gave a chuckled and Sakura replied, "Very....funny..haha (sarcasm), grow up Touya!"  
  
"Hey squirt, don't get mad! Didn't I just see your boyfriend delivering you home?" Touya teased, narrowing his eyes at Sakura.  
  
Sakura blushed furiously. Her skin color changed from a light rosy pink to a deep magenta, blushing all the different shades of red there were.  
  
"You're so mean!" Sakura snapped as she raced up the stairs to her room, slamming the door loudly behind her.  
  
"Meh?" Touya said a little confused, "What was that all about?"  
  
Inside Sakura's room, Sakura sat on top of her bed panting heavily, for she had been holding her breath while running up to her room all along. Sakura looked up and saw her own face staring back at her in the mirror. She walked up to her little desk where the mirror hung above of, and stared into her panting self. She touched her face, which was burning hot and caressed it while keeping eyes on her reflection.  
  
"Why am I blushing like this?" she asked herself, her emotions confusing her inside. She slowly drifted her vision from the mirror to a little picture that stood on top of her desk. She picked it up and stared at the three happy teenagers staring back at her. It was taken during the time when Eriol had first came to their school. Sakura and Tomoyo were holding hands while Eriol stood behind them, shyly, and not smiling. Sakura placed her fingers on the picture and caressed Eriol's face with her little finger.  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
Sakura threw herself onto her bed, auburn strands of hair splaying to all directions. She stared into the ceiling, and then closed her eyes to let all the stress escape her mind. Loving someone was too tiring she thought.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Honey wake up!" Mr. Fujitaka called as he knocked on Sakura's door. No answer came back. "Honey? Are you alright?" Still no answer returned. Finally, having to be frustrated by the absence of response, Mr. Fujitaka finally forced open the door, breaking in to see if Sakura was okay, and luckily she was.  
  
Fujitaka nudged Sakura's side, urging her to wake up, but unfortunately, she was drifted too far away in her dream, to keep contact with reality.  
  
Soon Touya came into the room and told his father "leave this to me dad, I'll get her awake." In the end, Sakura woke up having been soaked with a bucket of ice-cold water.  
  
"Argh..." Sakura winced as she forced her eyes opened, "What time is it? Is it dinner?" Sakura's stomach growled furiously, striving for attention and food.  
  
"Dinner?" Touya exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? You mean breakfast. You were sleeping so soundly that a lion wouldn't have been able to wake you up. Now get dressed before you get late for school....again!"  
  
"What?!" Sakura exclaimed with shock, leaping to her feet, and rushing to her closet,  
  
"Why didn't any of you wake me?"  
  
"Uh..we just did honey," Fujitaka said in an ironic tone of voice.  
  
"Argh...Whatever!"  
  
Very soon, Sakura was dressed in her school uniform and was ready for school. She hurried down to the kitchen and gobbled up ten servings of pancakes, having to have missed dinner last night, her stomach was growling like a lion. Slowly, one by one, a pancake slithered down her throat, almost as if she hadn't chewed it at all. Hurriedly, she put on her roller skates and skated outside to school.  
  
Touya chuckled, "I think squirt's going to turn into a pelican soon! She's not even chewing her food!"  
  
Fujitaka gave Touya a stare and turned his head around, confining laughter, to prevent Touya from seeing him laugh. A grown up has got to set a good example for his kids, even grown-up ones!  
  
At school, Sakura barely made it to class before the bell, skidding her way into the room within the last thirty seconds before the bell rang.  
  
"Close call again eh? Sakura?" one of the annoying boys in her class teased her again....for the hundredth time already.  
  
"Shut up," Eriol said as both Tomoyo and Sakura gave the mean boy a menacing stare. The boy quickly moved away, since one against three wasn't to his benefits.  
  
For the rest of the period, Sakura and Tomoyo listened attentively to their teacher, instructing them on how to calculate derivatives (math). Sakura hated math since numbers just go in and out of her brain without leaving any hints whatsoever of what's going on. When the bell soon rang, dismissing the Tomoeda High students, the three friends hurried down to the school auditorium to have their singing rehearsal. As they stepped into the large auditorium room, they could see a bunch of girls already lining up, and waiting for their turns in the vocal testing. The three friends could see that near the front where the examiners' table was, each girl was singing a solo to the examiners. Sakura and Tomoyo hurried to the end of the line and waited patiently for their turns while Eriol on the other hand, sat quietly on one of the chairs, near the back of the auditorium, watching over his two friends. Very soon, the line in front of the two girls moved out, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura at the front of the room.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji," one of the examiners called out.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo answered back in her best and loudest voice.  
  
"Would you sing the following piece for us please?"  
  
"Yes." Following, Tomoyo began singing the song written on the sample paper. She sang the song beautifully, notes flowing soothingly through the audience's ears, bringing emotions to everyone. In the end, when Tomoyo finished her last note, the examiners clapped their hands and told Tomoyo to stay behind for them to negotiate on her placement.  
  
"Next, Sakura Kinomoto," another examiner called out.  
  
"Yes," Sakura answered quietly, her voice shaky. She had never felt so nervous before...maybe it was because Eriol was present that had made her feel so embarrassed to sing aloud in front of everyone. Finally, when Sakura had collected all her courage, she convinced herself to sing, having to remind herself constantly that the purpose for her to audition was to accompany Tomoyo and not to win any placements in the choir. Sakura took a deep breath and sang, voice shaky, notes off tone, and rhythm rushed. When she was finished, Sakura looked up, finding a bunch of girls standing together, giggling and pointing, and making rude remarks. Sakura then shifted her vision to the examiners who were shaking their heads in disgust to clear the racket out of their brains, and she looked at Tomoyo, whose eyes filled with sympathy. Alas, she fearfully, forced her eyes to look Eriol's way. Eriol was staring at her, no emotions whatsoever shown on his face.  
  
"Maybe he's trying to conceal laughter," Sakura thought to herself sadly.  
  
Embarrassment was beginning to heat up her face, causing her to blush. A few pearls of sweat rolled down her back and made her spine tingle to the discomfort. The world spun before her eyes as Sakura stared at the room of emotions surrounding her. Alas, she could take it no more and raced out the back, fire exit door.  
  
"Sakura!" both Eriol and Tomoyo called after her. Tomoyo stared at Eriol for a while and Eriol gave her a look that told her he's going to go after and console her. Tomoyo acknowledged the look by nodding her head slightly. She couldn't run after Sakura since she had to talk to the examiners, so she decided that it would be best for Eriol to look after Sakura, making sure that she's okay.  
  
Tomoyo turned her head slightly behind, catching the final glimpse of Eriol's figure, running out the door, which Sakura had just rashly left through.  
  
"I hope she's okay..." Tomoyo said to herself, her voice soft enough that the words she mumbled were only audible to herself.  
  
************  
  
Now that was the 2nd chapter of Foreign Attraction. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible!!!!! Arigatou!  
  
Next Chapter: What's going to happen to Sakura after the embarrassing audition? How will Eriol console her? Please await for the next chapter to find out...or better, leave a review so I'll write the next chapter faster! 


End file.
